


Sunlight

by Starsheild (StarRise)



Series: Honor's Demands [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRise/pseuds/Starsheild
Summary: Sunlight can be helpful. So can those you love.
Relationships: Wing/Drift/Windswept(OC)
Series: Honor's Demands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160558
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> So after being out of the writing scene for about two years I'm sticking my toes into the proverbial pool to test the water.
> 
> Just a short oneshot that will make probably make little sense unless you have read Honors Demands.

Windswept rolled over on the smooth surface of the roof, spreading his wings wide and basking in the warmth of the sun over the smooth planes. His chores were done for the orn and he had retreated to the relative quiet of the top of the Citadel to work on his latest commission. Below him the sounds of the city drifted up, the bustle of life a comfort to his spark even after so many centuries.

A gentle brush against his spark brought a smile to his lips, and he pulsed love and contentment back across the connection. Drift would not be free until late evening, but from the feel drifting from the third member of the triad Wing was also finished for the orn.

“Company?”

“You know you are always welcome.” Windswept replied, lifting bright blue optics to meet the gold ones of his bonded as the white jet landed gracefully..

Wing smiled in return as he looked down at the small triple changer contentedly sunbathing before him. His processor could still recall a time when his quiet young mate would not have ventured even up to the safety of the Citadel roof alone. In contrast his spark swelled with affection and pride at the still quiet but confident and capable mech Windswept had become. Amused curiosity touched his spark through the open bond.

Instead of answering the wordless question Wing countered it with one of his own. “So what brought you all the way up here? Our balcony not good enough for you anymore?”

Windswept laughed and sat up, wings flicking out to full extension in a stretch before settling down. “The sun isn’t near as nice down there this time of orn. And I needed some inspiration.”

“For work?” Wing asked as he settled beside his mate, reaching out to run a hand along one blue shaded wing affectionately.

“Yes. A bonding proposal.” Windswept answered, optics dimming as his wing pressed into the touch.

“How elaborate?” His bondeds love of flight, feel for music, and a deeply creative spark had led to Windswept’s steady climb in the world of skydancing, and Wing could not be prouder of his mate.

“Just choreography for a short display. He has his spark set on a lovely classical piece.”

“So what’s the hang-up?” Usually when Windswept had a block in his work it was on the composing side of things, not on the choreography.

In response music started playing softly, and after the short intro one of Windswept’s hands rose, tracing motions through the air in front of them and drawing out the pattern that Windsept was seeing in his processor for his mate to follow. As a fellow flier Wing was able to interpret the motions, his processor converting them into maneuvers, and he nodded his helm in silent appreciation.

The music went silent as the ‘dance’ was completed, and a small frown marred Windswept’s lips.

“It looks really good so far. What are you worried about?”

“He’s not a stunt frame, and he is heavier than you or I. I’m worried about his ability to perform two of the maneuvers smoothly with the music. So I’m trying to come up with an alternative or two, just haven’t been able to find anything that fits right.”

Wing laughed and leaned in to the other. “You will. You always do. And the one that he’s dancing for won’t have a chance.”

“Flatter.” Windswept snarked.

“It’s not flattery if it’s true.” Wing countered, turning to catch his bondeds lips in a soft kiss and stoke the blue wing under his hand in a much more suggestive manner.

“Not on the roof.” Windswept insisted, though field and bond both promised later. “Still working.”

“I know what’ll let you work better.” Wing countered, tipping his head to rest to their forehelms together. //We go back to our quarters and make good on that ‘later’ now, and then I’ll come back up here with you and we’ll work out those moves that are giving you fits together.//

“Deal.”


End file.
